


Diferencias de opinión

by xehzee



Series: BokuAka Week 1 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day Off, Established Relationship, M/M, Television Watching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: A veces hay desacuerdos en una relación.





	Diferencias de opinión

Keiji coloca la última bandeja llena de frituras en la mesita frente al televisor mientras Kotaro termina de conectarse a su nueva cuenta, una de pago por evento para mirar los partidos internacionales de voleibol (la cual solo tenía un par de horas de existencia, quién iba a suponer que las finales eran contenido exclusivo).

Aquel día era especial y no solo por los juegos, sino porque la pareja tuvo la suerte de que les fueran aceptadas sus licencias en sus respectivo trabajos. El jefe de Keiji fue bastante difícil de convencer, pero al final cedió sin más contratiempos. Los de Kotaro no sólo lo aceptaron, _alentaron_ la decisión , observar los partidos estaba en el mejor interés de ambas partes. 

— ¡Keiji! ¡Está listo!

Keiji suspira, acostumbrado a la impetuosa voz de su novio pero no menos molesto por su uso en interiores. Es una nimiedad que llega y desaparece en un instante, escuchar a Kotaro tan cerca es cien veces mejor que escucharlo a través del zumbido de un teléfono. Keiji asiente ante la mirada inquisitiva del otro y sonríe. Ese es suficiente aliciente para Kotaro, quien aprieta con seguridad los botones del control remoto.

Los jugadores en la pantalla se alistan, entre tanto, las cámaras se enfocan en la multitud y en las últimas preparaciones a la arena principal. Los comentaristas opinan sobre los partidos anteriores, los jugadores y otras cosas sin importancia. Así, es fácil para Keiji desviar su atención hacia Kotaro. La  excitación de éste es aparente, sino se levanta a dar vueltas por toda la habitación o brinca sobre el sofá para deshacerse de su energía acumulada es porque en verdad quiere conocer hasta el último detalle de lo que ocurre en pantalla. Esos pequeños detalles alegran el día del menor, quien siempre guarda con recelo esos recuerdos, especialmente para aquellas temporadas en que raramente se les ve juntos. En su debido tiempo eso terminaría, pero hoy tiene a Kotaro en persona, y lo disfrutará al máximo, aun si eso significa pasar la mitad del día sentado frente al televisor.

La burbuja de ensimismamiento se rompe por las preguntas que escurren de la boca de Kotaro en su apuro por llamar la atención del menor.

— ¡Mira, es él! ¡El jugador del que te hable la otra vez! Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Hace este movimiento de bloqueo, —Kotaro alza los brazos, imitando el movimiento— ¡espectacular! En verdad increíble, te digo. ¡Oh, oh! ¡Y él! ¡El colocador que ganó ese título el año pasado! Sus lanzamientos son los mejo- —voltea rápidamente con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado— son… buenos. Pero no como los tuyos, esos son los mejores. Pero, ya sabes, uh… —un vistazo a la pantalla es suficiente para desviar su atención. — ¡Ah! ¡Él es-!

El parloteo de Kotaro continua, pero Keiji ya no escucha con el mismo interés. Es cierto que no persiguió el voleibol como carrera profesional, y obviamente no se encuentra al nivel de campeones internacionales pero… había un dejo de celos en su pecho, los cuales decidieron salir de sí al responder a la pregunta “¿Quién crees que ganara la medalla?” sorprendiendo a ambos con la contestación. 

—Polonia. Su equipo jugó bastante bien toda la temporada. Incluso me atrevo a suponer que ganaran los sets completos.

La incredulidad de Kotaro a las palabras de Keiji era evidente.

— ¡Traición! Brasil ha ganado todos los partidos para llegar aquí, ¡hoy no será excepción!

Keiji alza una ceja, ignorando la exclamación sin sentido de Kotaro, siguiendo su juego mezquino de otro modo.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Keiji pregunta con una mirada sugestiva y una sonrisa juguetona. El insulto desaparece del rostro de Kotaro, quien devuelve la sonrisa.

— ¡Está decidido! Pero yo elijo el castigo.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos regresan la vista a la pantalla. Keiji reconoce la calidad de juego de ambos equipos, y también que sin importar el trasfondo de ambos, nada está escrito. Justo antes del silbatazo de inicio, Kotaro resuelve su “castigo”.

— ¡Una visita al zoológico! Cortesía del perdedor, claro está. —El mayor sonríe, las comisuras de sus ojos mostrando unas ligeras pero adorables arrugas.  

—Me parece razonable. —Keiji finge una tos, cubriendo con una mano su boca para ocultar su sonrojo.  

El partido comienza con Polonia perdiendo un punto con su primer saque. Kotaro se encoge de hombros, y Keiji se acerca para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Nada está escrito, pero sin importar el resultado del juego, ambos saben que pueden confiar en el amor del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Polonia gana los tres sets ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
